Él, y solo él
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Pero lo que mejor sabía, era que él y solo él la amaba incondicionalmente. Él, y solo él, daría su vida, daría todo por ver una vez más su perfecta sonrisa en aquél rostro perfecto. drabble.


¡Hola, mis chicas!

Dios, estoy muy feliz. Escribo esto, porque bueno, como dije, estoy feliz de que mi novio haya aceptado las disculpas por mi error tan estúpido y hayamos vuelto. Sinceramente extrañaba demasiado todo de él. Y, la segunda cosa por la que soy feliz, es que Hoy es sábado, lo que significa que Belén se va a bailar con toda la felicidad, así que chicas, espero que a las siete de la mañana, cuando vuelva, tener al menos un review :P Jajaja.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de_** S. Meyer**_. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

**Summary**: Pero lo que mejor sabía, era que él y solo él la amaba incondicionalmente. Él, y solo él, daría su vida, daría todo por ver una vez más su perfecta sonrisa en aquél rostro perfecto.

**Dedicatoria I**: A mi novio. Gracias por haber perdonado mi error. No sabes cuanto te extrañé, y escribí ésto porque me puse a pensar en lo bien que él me conoce. Sabe que cuando estoy nerviosa me muerdo el arito de la lengua y sonrío como idiota. Sabe que odio que me miren fijamente, sabe que me gusta usar ropa pequeña. En fin, sabe tantas cosas de mí, que me inspiró para hacer éste fic.

**Dedicatoria II:** y quería dedicárselo también a todos los que me envían reviews, en especial a **IchirukiLullaby** **; **_siempre puedo contar con tu review, linda, por eso quiero dedicarte parte de éste pequeño drabble a ti. Espero que te guste, a ti y a todos _

* * *

_****_**Él, y solo él. **

**By: **_Bel. _

Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo como si del suyo se tratara. Sabía donde acariciarla para serenarla cuando se encontraba en algún día de histeria, sabía donde tocarla para ver juntos las estrellas cada noche. Sabía hasta cuantos cabellos negros tenía en su delirante cabecita.

Podría contestar cualquier pregunta personal que le hicieran de su pequeña Alice, que contestaría en pocos segundos y sin fallo. Amaba muchísimo a Alice, por eso se esforzaba tanto por conocerla.

Por ejemplo, sabía que si le decías "duende", de seguro la enojarías. Sabía también que le encanta que le acaricien el cabello, ella sólo cierra los ojos, simula dormir, y se deja llevar por la caricia.

Conoce incluso cada lunar, tiene uno en la base del cuello, otro en la rodilla, y algunos dispersos por su hermosa y nívea espalda.

No sólo la conocía físicamente mejor que nadie –incluso mejor que ella misma- sino que también conocía sus más que nadie su alma –porque él estaba convencido de que Alice tenía un alma, incluso más pura que el de cualquier mortal-.

Sabía que su color favorito era el lila, pero no cualquiera, debía ser brillante, también sabía que amaba la moda, pero en especial la creada por Carolina Herrera –aunque él ignorara quién era esa mujer-.

Con los años, había aprendido que Alice amaba las películas románticas, podía ver la misma película aunque fuera cliché y monótona por horas, si ésta contenía romance azucarado que para nada se hacía con el gusto del sureño.

Sabía que, a diferencia de sus hermanos y de él mismo, Alice no disfrutaba "_jugando con la comida_", sentía pena por los animales, así que sólo se limitaba a matarlos de la manera más rápida e indolora.

Sabía que Alice amaba la vida y todo a su alrededor, por eso disfrutaba sentarse en el verde pasto todas las tardes, para ver con alegría como él y Emmett jugaban a "la lucha", y de vez en cuando desviar la vista para ver e incluso tocar las flores que crecían con intensidad en el pasto.

Y, aunque todos desconocían esa faceta de la duedecilla, él sabía a la perfección que ella no siempre sonreía. Claro, era difícil ver triste a Alice, pero él la había visto varias veces así, incluso demasiadas para tratarse de una persona tan positiva como ella.

Él, y solo él, había sido testigo de las noches en las que ella se sentaba en el tejado de la casa, tomaba su mano, y le decía lo mucho que le gustaría saber quien había sido, si fue una buena o mala persona, si tuvo hermanos o padres, incluso saber quién y porqué la había transformado, para luego dejarla sola a la deriva.

Él, y solo él, la había acompañado en su búsqueda por descubrir su pasado. Él, y solo él, había visto la tristeza en su rostro, y sus ganas de llorar desconsoladamente si solo pudiera, al darse cuenta de que su familia la prefirió muerta a loca.

También supo que él y solo él era quien Alice quería a su lado al momento de leer su ficha de inscripción en aquél hospital psiquiátrico.

Y es que Alice, a pesar de mostrarse tan optimista, abría su lado más oscuro, solo para él.

Pero lo que mejor sabía, era que él y solo él la amaba incondicionalmente. Él, y solo él, daría su vida, daría todo por ver una vez más su perfecta sonrisa en aquél rostro perfecto.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué onda? espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con un momento de inspiración momentaneo pero puse todo mi amor en redactar bien todo para el fic -como en todos-.

Los quiero mucho & lo saben. Y Espero **IchirukiLullaby **que te haya gustado , a vos y a todos :) Un abrazo y muchos besos!

**~ Bel ~**


End file.
